chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Races
There are 5 main races, each associated with a type of secondary energy. It should be noted that in this case, race is the correct term, as all of the five races are technically of the human species. Thus they can also all interbreed, though physical limitations may occasionally make this uncommon. Think about dogs. A Chihuahua and a Rottweiler don’t look like they have much in common, but really they are quite closely related. The same is the case for the five races of man, seen below. The five human races are pretty comparable for the most part. They have minor stat adjustments, but it’s nothing particularly crazy. They will also have a few race specific abilities, like for instance low-light vision in zemies or something like that. More importantly, certain races are only capable of using certain energy types. Each race has a specific energy type that it is best with, and two others that it is capable of using. The two final energy types, dissonant to the primary energy, can not be used by the given race. · Cross-breeds end up with different energy abilities. For this reason, they are often a better choice than a pure breed, though neither is strictly better than the other. · Energy capabilities will manifest as racial bonuses (and drawbacks) in energy level gain. When a character gains a level, they gain points in the energy type(s) they have classed in. Handy Dandy Racial Bonus Guide When a number is 4/3, this means that every 3 levels the player gains a bonus level. If it is 1/2, the player skips every other level, and 2/3 skips one level out of every three. A score of 1 means no bonuses or drawbacks. Dark and light are not included because all human races have an automatic score of 1. So as can be seen here, a single class can be done by many different racial combinations. If one chooses to be a fire mage, pure orc, altorc, and eorc are all equally good choices. The difference lies in your second (and/or third) energy types. · A pure orc is capable of working well in earth and air alongside of fire. He makes for a good three color mage. · An Altomine-Orc is better at air than the pure orc, but worse at earth. He is better if you are specializing in fire/air, or if you want to dabble in water. · The Eorc is best at water and fire, but is also proficient at air. However, he is incapable of using earth or nature. · If you really want to use fire, but also really don’t want to be an orc, that’s still possible. An altomine-eorman is capable of wielding fire at a 1/2 rate. Likewise, an altomine-zemy can wield fire at a 2/3 rate. o If you are planning to specialize in fire, neither of these racial combinations are good choices. But they can still combine well enough with fire if need be. A word on cross-breeds: When dealing with mixed race humans, stat adjustments are simply added together. So a eormen-elf will have Sen +1, Acu +2, and Str -1 because both eormen and elf had +1 on Acu. · Similarly, a Zemy-orc will have Con +2, Acu -1, and Dex +1. Because zemy have a -1 Str modified and orcs have a +1, the two cancel out. Eormen ''' · Average Height – Men: 5’'7”, Women: 5’2” · Senses - Average all around · Appearance – Dark brown or black hair and brown, almond shaped eyes (varying degrees of an epicanthic fold) o Darker skin than average Caucasian o Compare to Asians, Native Americans, and Eastern Europeans · Energy type - Blue. Cannot wield red or brown · Home – Fifelwaen and Deorlen, the plains and oceans · Racial Stat Adjustments - Sen +1, Acu +1, Str -1 'Zemy ' · Average Height – Men: 5’1”, Women: 4’8” · Senses – Poor eyesight, though above average in low light. Strong sense of touch/vibration. · Appearance – Dark hair, tan skin, and large amounts of body hair (especially men). o Thin and lanky, petite rather than stout. o Small, dark eyes · Energy type – Brown. Cannot wield gold or blue. · Home – Jasbryn, deep in the mountains · Racial Stat Adjustments – Con +1, Dex +1, Str -1 'Elves (Ellyilen)' · Average Height – Men: 5’8, Women: 5’3” · Senses - Good eyesight and hearing. Almost non-existent taste · Appearance – Slender, slightly angular, but not those hideous things drawn in the D&D handbook. o Fair skin, mostly light hair, and brown, blue, and green eyes. o Pointy ears (as always). · Energy type - Green. Cannot wield gold or red · Home - Codenwellt, the forest kingdom · Racial Stat Adjustments – Acu +1 'Orcs (Ts’vaiym)' · Average Height – Men: 6’6”, Women: 6’ · Senses - Good eyesight, good smell, bad touch due to thick hide. · Appearance – More human-like and less ugly than most orcs in fantasy. Square-faced and wide-nosed. o Skin is not scaly, merely thick and calloused and found in a wide range of colors, from grey to green to red and everything between. Hair color varies from black to red to brown. o Brown or black eyes and pointed ears. Tusks may occur. o Thick body structure. They aren’t just tall, they’re big. · Energy type – Red. Cannot wield green or blue. · Home - Dhavabnod, in the desert and wastelands · Racial Stat Adjustments – Str +1, Con +1, Acu -1 'Altomines ' · Average Height – Men: 5’11”, Women: 5’6” · Senses – Good eyesight and hearing · Appearance – Olive-skinned or tan, occasionally fair, with large variation in hair and eye color. o Think Mediterranean, albeit with more hair variation (red, orange, blonde, brown, even white). o Eye color ranges from blue to green to purple · Energy type – Gold. Cannot wield green or brown. · Home – Vencaeli, the eastern sky continent · Note - The Altomines have been out of contact with the rest of the world for 2,000 years. Whatever they were at the beginning of that period is not what they are now, as time has changed and selected for a very different race high in the sky. · Racial Stat Adjustments – Dex +1, Agi +1, Con -1 Besides the five main races, there are also races known as the corrupt mirrors. No one is completely sure of these species’ origins (and yes species is the correct term) but it is known that they did not appear until after Orlen and Vencaeli were raised into the sky. That means they are all less than 2,000 years old. A common theory, and the reasoning behind their titles of corrupt mirrors, is that each of the original four races is a reflection of the energy of its deity. When Oria left the world though, he took with him some of his purifying white energy, and as a result some of each secondary energy was corrupted by darkness. As has been seen, life has a tendency to exist even when not made so by the Gods, and as a result, the corrupt energy developed into corrupt reflections. These races are seen as both reflections of the original four races and as reflections of the colors of energy. While still called races, these mirrors are indeed different species. They can not interbreed with humans, and rarely would want to. They tend to have strained at best relationships with their mirrors. The corrupt mirrors are capable of controlling energy, but not to the same degree as the original races. They tend to be most adept at controlling their given energy color and darkness, but nothing else. However, some have shown talent with dissonant dichrome classes. Mirror Bonuses Since you can’t have mixed breed mirrors, they only have one choice in bonuses. 'Goblins :' The corrupt mirror of eormen, goblins are thought of as the rats of Oria: they are found wherever you don’t want them and seem to reproduce far too fast. However, despite their bad rap and noted propensity for greed and stupidity, goblins can also be quite ingenious at times. Not all goblins are bad. Many just lack common sense. Goblins seem to reflect the eorman propensity for progress without the capability of restraint. For this reason, they are seen as the eorman’s corrupt mirror. · Average Height – Men: 5’, Females: 4’5” · Senses – Average · Appearance – A small, ugly (to humans at least) race that look like subdued examples of classic fantasy goblins. Their scaly skin tends to be in subdued earth tones. · Energy Type – Blue and Black. Can also be Blue/Red. · Home – Originally from the umbra, goblins make their home wherever they aren’t chased out. · Racial Stat Adjustments – Sen +2, Dex +1, Acu -2, Str -1, Agi +1 'Molefolk :' The scourge of the zemy, mole-folk are much more harmful than their name implies. This raceis made up of seven foot tall tunneling and killing machines, with teeth like razors and claws like bulldozers. Not much is known of the mole-folk, except that they live underground and have some sort of society. They occasionally raid the surface-lands, but it does not happen particularly often, as the mole-folk hate the surface. While the zemy aren’t necessarily the most reliable source, most experts agree that mole-folk are not particularly smart. They seem to be the embodiment of greed, with no sentiment of morality or wisdom to stop them from taking what they want. For this reason, they are seen as a mirror of zemy, who have been known to proceed mindlessly after what they may want. · Average Height – Male: 7’ (10’ if you ask a zemy). Female height remains unknown since male and female mole-folk are hard to differentiate · Senses – Horrible eyesight, extremely good sense of touch. · Appearance – Large, furry moles with huge claws. Their noses have tentacle-like feelers that increase their sense of smell (many swear that the males have larger ones). · Energy Type – Brown and Black. Some can also use Brown/Blue. · Home – Deep underground, especially beneath the umbra · Racial Stat Adjustments – Strength +2, Con +3, Sen -2, Acu -1, Agi -1 'Vulpen :' To the north of the Vencaeli umbra lies a vast white forest, where humans rarely dare to go. The reason to fear it are the fox-folk, a cunning and agile race of mysterious vulpen. Fox-folk are known to be quite intelligent and cunning, at least on par with the human races and probably exceeding them in some respects. They are also known to be traitorous and conniving. Foxes in the south are mostly outcasts of society, often working as bandits or assassins. The elves have a very low opinion of them. The feelings are usually mutual. They are seen as the corrupt mirror of elves since they show all of the wisdom and cunning without any hint of selflessness. Like the goblins, fox-folk are a race that is more complex than the elves would like you to think. While stories of their atrocities are generally based in reality, not all fox-folk are as bad as the stories say. That said, it is always better to assume they are dangerous. · Average Height – Males and Females: 5’6” (sexual dimorphism isn’t very prominent) · Sense – Good senses all around, though vision isn’t colorful · Appearance – Anthropomorphic fox creatures, covered in fur that can be grey, black, brown, or red. The largest can sometimes look lupine. · Energy Type – Green, Black, and Green/Gold. · Home – the Northern Forests · Racial Stat Adjustments – Str -1, Con -1, Dex +1, Acu +1, Agi +1 'Vliskara :''' The sworn enemies of the orcs, the vliskara are a race of large, bipedal lizards that are the great marauders of the wastelands. Vliskara, like the mole-folk, do not have too much in the way of redeeming qualities. They are designed as hunters, with large jaws and claws that acts as built-in daggers. They can do little besides hunt, and it is what their minds are best at. Because of this, what little society they may have is based on stealing from the orcs or hunting big game. Vliskara are fantastic killing machines. They are smart hunters, and they can move very swiftly. They often ambush orc settlements and wipe out every living being before anyone can even fight back. It’s no wonder the orcs have a deep-set hatred for them. Vliskara are found mostly in the wastelands and desert of Dhavabnod in small packs or troops, but many are also found as pirates with goblins and humans. In general, if a bloodthirsty criminal is needed, a vliskara will make do. They are seen as the corrupt mirror of orcs because they show anger without honor. Their thirst for blood knows no bounds. They can control red and dark energy. · Average Height – Male: 6’3” at the shoulder Female: 5’5”, but both are shaped differently and more crouched and longer than a human · Sense – Good smell and a special heat sense · Appearance – Somewhere between a human and raptor, albeit with a more lizard-like face. o Females tend to look more slender and snake-like than males, and males tend to have horns and spikes. o Scales can range from green to brown · Energy Type – Red, Black, and Red/Green · Home – The Wastelands, and wherever else crime is a viable survival strategy. · Racial Stat Adjustments – Str +3, Dex +1, Sen -1, Acu -2 Wraiths : The wraiths are a very recent addition to the pantheon of corrupt mirrors. Over the past 2,000 years the Altomines never had any sort of mirroring race. They were the sole sentient race in the sky. However, when they descended 20 years ago, things changed. This lends evidence to the theory that corrupt mirrors emanate from darkness. Previously the Altomines were much closer to Oria and his light, now they have descended towards the land below. Recent sightings of strange, floating, ghost-like beings have been recorded. Not much is known about these creatures, except that they aren’t ghosts but have a physical form that appears to be only semi-corporeal. There are also stories of them attacking Altomines. Nothing is known of their intelligence or whether they have a society, nor is it known if they simply spontaneously are formed or if they reproduce. · Average Height – About human size · Sense – Unknown, though their faces seem to be teeth and not much else · Appearance – Grey skinned, lanky and long-limbed creatures with nearly featureless faces, save for a large mouth with rows of teeth. o A fog emanates from their body, making them appear to float rather than walk. · Energy type – Gold, Black, and theoretically Gold/Brown. · Home – Eastern Vencaeli, deep within the forests. Unconfirmed sightings abound in other regions. If these are true, then wraiths aren’t especially hostile. · Racial Stat Adjustments – Dex +2, Con -2, Acu -1, Agi +2 Category:Races Category:RPG Basics